Interviews Are Awkward
by AnimelovinKiDD
Summary: Chad and Sonny are invited to go on a talk show where they are hit with a few questions that are more towards their relationship. Will this help Sonny and Chad realize their feelings for one another? One-shot/Channy.


Disclaimer:Own Nothing.

* * *

_"And baby there's nothing like this moment_

_To just be real and let the truth be spoken_

_Whatever's broken I can make it unbroken_

_Turn the lead in my hand and the starts stand golden_

_Just try more love, if I just try more love then I'll find_

_Myself and Time"_

"And that was just part of Sonny Munroe's song called 'Me, Myself and Time'!" The host said, "Who knew that the girl from Wisconsin would have such a powerful voice?!"

The audience started laughing and some even started clapping of amusement.

"Okay settle down everyone! We have today Chad Dylan Cooper in the building and also Sonny Munroe! I'm going to have them up here in a few minutes, after this commercial break!" He said, "This is Friday Night with me, Luke Sanders!"

He walked backstage, saw the stars and clapped.

"Nice to see you again Chad!" Luke told him, giving him a knuckle bump.

"Nice to see you too my man!" Chad said, doing the same thing.

"And Miss Munroe! So good to finally meet you! Big Fan, Big Fan! So are my daughters!" Luke acknowledged.

"Nice to meet you too! Aw thanks!" Sonny said, giving her signature smile.

"So are you two ready to go out there?" He asked the duo.

"Yeah, of course!" Sonny said, her smile still across her face.

"Sure, Chad Dylan Cooper is already ready!" Chad said, popping his suits collar.

"He may be ready but he's still fears going up there!" Sonny said with a laugh, and Luke laughed as well.

"Hey! Chad Dylan Cooper fears nothing!" Chad yelled at them.

"Spiders!"

"Not little ones!" Chad replied with a smirk!

"Heights!" Sonny remarked.

"Not low ones!" Chad said, with an obvious look planted on his face.

"Whoa! Calm down you too! Save it for the show! Anyway, see you guys in a second!" Luke told them before leaving to the stage once more.

"Look Sonny, don't say anything bad about _Mackenzie Falls_!" Chad warned her.

"Why!? What if I do?" Sonny teased.

"Well then-" Chad said before thy heard Luke's voice.

"Okay everyone! Please welcome back to the show Chad Dylan Cooper, and newcomer to the show Sonny Munroe!" Luke said while the audience started clapping out of excitement.

They both walked onto the stage and the girls start screaming when they saw Chad walk onto the stage, and Sonny just rolled her eyes at the girls.

'_These girls are so ignorant about how Chad really is!' _Sonny thought.

Chad and Sonny shook Luke's hand, and then the duo sat in arm chairs opposite of Luke's desk. Sonny decided to sit closer to Luke because she wanted to be away from Chad as much as possible.

"So great to have you two here!" he told them.

"Thank you, it's a pleasure to be here!" Sonny told him.

"Thanks, it's nice to be back!" Chad said, putting a fake smile on his face.

"So how have you been doing Chad? Last time you were here, you said some new things were going to happen on _Mackenzie Falls_, can you tell me a little about that?" Luke asked.

"I've been good Luke! I can't say too much but I can tell you that something is going to happen between Chloe and Devon! Mackenzie also gets involved, but I can't give too much away!" Chad told him.

"So much drama, so little time! To those who don't watch _Mackenzie Falls_, which I doubt, you need to go watch it!" Luke told the audience with a laugh, "So what's your relationship with Chastity Ann Dewitt, who as we all know plays Mackenzie's love interest, Chloe!"

"Chastity is a really cute girl but we don't have anything in common! She just plays my love interest in _Mackenzie Falls_, nothing else." Chad explained to him.

"Okay, I get you Chad! Well what about Marta Balatico? She plays Penelope, another one of Mackenzie's love interest!" He asked.

"Well as everyone knows, I was in a relationship with her before but it didn't work. So I dumped her after a week and a half, but I mean it was her fault! She was just way too clingy and Chad Dylan Cooper does not like clingy!" Chad spilled to Luke.

During Chad's and Luke's talk, Sonny tried not to look bored but she just couldn't listen to Chad speak about his old flings. Sonny couldn't understand how he could just be so mean to say Marta was clingy and he just bluntly said he dumped her, not broken up with her.

"Miss Munroe, how about your show?" Luke asked.

"Huh?" Sonny said, getting out of her daze.

"I said, how is your show going? Ratings wise."

"Oh, _So Random!_ Is doing well! We actually have lots of new sketches coming out soon, and I can't wait for you guys to see them!" Sonny said.

"Very nice! On your guys' last sketch, weren't you guys supposed to have Trey Brothers on your show to sing?"

"Yes we were, but let's just say he got into a little predicament and he went home to England!" Sonny explained to Luke.

"Hm I see, I see. So what made you want to take Trey's place and sing on _So Random!_?" Luke asked, folding his hands on top of his desk.

"Um…well….I really don't know….I guess I just anted everyone to hear the song I wrote!" Sonny said with a shrug and laugh.

"Interesting Sonny! So do you have a music career planned for after _So Random!_?" Luke asked, very intrigued.

"Um…I don't think so! I really would like to stick to acting afterwards; maybe singing will be during an acting break though!" Sonny told him, getting her glass of water from his desk.

"Okay, I like the plan Miss Munroe! So Chad, what did you think of Sonny's performance?" Luke asked, turning his attention to Chad. Sonny's heart skipped a beat and she looked at him, hoping to hear something good from him.

"I guess it was okay, I really prefer actresses verses singers because singers are divas! Which is why Sonny is a diva, she sings!" Chad told everyone.

"At least I'm not a drama snob!" Sonny barked at him.

"Oh really Sonny? Really?" Chad asked with a scoff.

"Yes, really! You think I'm the diva? You're the one on a drama! The only person here ,who should be called a diva, is you! Although it isn't the correct term, Drama King is the right name for you!" Sonny told him.

"At least I don't go around yelling at people! See everyone, diva!" Chad said, pointing at Sonny and saying diva in a sing-song voice.

"I'm only yelling at you to prove my point because you won't listen to anyone else other than yourself if I don't!" Sonny said behind clenched teeth.

"No, that would happen!" Chad told her.

"Okay, well we're going to a commercial break now! See you all in a second!" Luke said, trying to stop their fighting.

After they saw they weren't on the air anymore, Chad and Sonny got out of their seats and stormed off in different directions. Luke just sat at his desk, and massaged his temples.

'_Ugh what is with these teenagers?!'_ Luke thought.

When Sonny stormed off she took out her phone and checked her messages, one was from Tawni telling her that she was watching.

'_I cannot believe I just lost it!'_ Sonny thought angrily to herself.

After a few minutes Chad and Sonny saw each other again and both walked to their seats without saying a word to each other. Luke felt the tension between each other and started sweating nervously.

"A-And were back! So before we left we heard Chad and Sonny fighting a little bit!" Luke started, laughing nervously. "So let's read a few questions fans sent us, is that okay you two?"

"Sure." Sonny told him.

"Fine." Chad said.

"Fine!" Sonny replied.

"I wasn't talking to you!" Chad told her.

"Oh whatever." Sonny muttered.

"Okay, well one question is from Kayla of North Carolina! She asks, 'Chad, do you like Sonny?'" Luke read from a letter.

"Uh….no! Why would I, Chad Dylan Cooper, like a _Random_?!" Chad said.

'_What?!'_ Sonny thought.

"Alrighty then! Next question is from Rooney of New York, she wants to know, 'Chad what's with the thing you do with Sonny? The whole Fine, Good thing?'"

"Well actually it's 'Fine, Fine, Good, Good, Fine, Fine!'" Chad said, leaning back into his seat.

"Okay then! The next question is for Sonny! Sally from Washington wants to know, 'Do you have a boyfriend? I've seen you with lots of guys and I was curious.'" He said, putting down the card that held the question.

"Um no, I don't have a boyfriend! I'm really focusing on my career at the moment!" Sonny replied with a smile.

"Yeah cuz you can't get one…" Chad muttered under his breath.

"What did you just say?" Sonny asked him, her eyes becoming slits.

"I said you can't get a boyfriend cuz you can't. You know it's the real truth Sonny, just admit it!" Chad told her.

"I will have you know Cooper, I can get a guy I just choose to pay attention to my career! I don't date somebody for a week, or less than that, just because I want to! I want to be with somebody because I really like them, or even love them, but you….you just choose to date any random girl you see because you think--" Sonny said, before she was silenced with a pair of lips on hers.

It took her a second to realize that the person's lips, planted on hers, were Chad's! She knew that she should've shoved him away from her but his lips were so soft and fit perfectly with hers. He was standing up; his body hunched a little so he could kiss her. Sonny couldn't help but fall into the kiss, it was much better than her other one with Hayden because she felt this spark she didn't have with Hayden.

The whole audience was gasping, some were squealing, and some were gossiping amongst their group. Luke was sitting at his desk, the cards in his hands falling to the floor, with his mouth hanging open at the sight he was watching on his stage.

After about a minute of almost silence, because of the gossiping girls and phone's buttons being pressed at lightning speed, Chad pulled back from Sonny, who was still dazed. They both had wide eyes and both were silent still.

"W-Well that wr-wraps up today's talk show, I'm uh Luke Sanders. See you guys ne-next time!" He choked, closing the show.

After the show ended Sonny and Chad ran backstage to talk things out. Chad found a closet and shoved her into it as well as himself. Sonny was feeling particularly uncomfortable being in a closet with Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Ch-Chad why did you know, kiss me up there?" Sonny shyly asked.

"Why do you think?" Chad asked her.

"Umm I don't know…." She told him, moving back a little till her back hit the wall.

"When we go out there to see Luke I'll just say it was to shut you up, okay?" he asked.

"O-Okay…wait was that the reason?" Sonny asked him, wanting an answer.

"Hm, not really." Chad told her before opening the closet door and walking out of it; leaving Sonny by herself.

Sonny had her mouth agape and slightly wide eyes, did Chad Dylan Cooper want to kiss her? She gave a small smile to his retreating figure and decided to leave the closet too.

A week later, on the cover of every tabloid, it said _'Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper are an item now!!!!'_


End file.
